Everything About You
by shadowpenguin2010
Summary: A One Direction fanfic! I also posted this on fictionpress if anyone was wondering...probably not...oh well read it!
1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep! _I lazily reached my hand over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

It was summer but my parents were making me work at the farmers market my mom owned.

My dad worked at an airport so he was pretty busy.

I lazily got out of bed and slipped on some jean shorts, converse, and a colorful tank top.

I brushed out my long, wavy, blond hair that went to the middle of my back. I tied it up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder and went downstairs to eat breakfast. There was nothing good to eat, as usual, so I just had a bowl of cereal.

I checked my phone and saw a text from my mom saying she was already at the market.

_Crap. I'm late. _I finished my breakfast and rushed out the door to my bike.

I raced down the road and all of a sudden a piece of paper smacked me in the face. I couldn't see anything so I had to stop.

I peeled it off and saw it was a One Direction poster. I liked One Direction but I wasn't an obsessive fan. I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts but my parents said they couldn't afford it meaning they weren't going to waste their money on a "stupid boy group".

"Wait! Come back!" I heard someone scream.

I looked up to see a girl that looked about my age but a little shorter. Her curly brown hair was bouncing as she ran towards me.

When she reached me, she grabbed the poster from my hands and held it tightly to her chest.

"Um, hi." I said, awkwardly.

"Hello! Sorry if I scared you. I dropped my One Direction poster and it blew away. Thank you catching it. I was afraid it was gone forever." She said.

"You're welcome. I like One Direction, too. I'm Sam." I said, reaching out my hand.

"Really that's so cool! Who's your favorite? I love Niall! With his blond hair and his gorgeous blue eyes! Oh by the way, I'm Rose." She said, shaking my hand.

"That's cool. I don't really have a favorite... Well, I have to go. I'm late as it is." I said, hopping back on my bike.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go work at the farmers market that my mom owns. She's making me work there for the summer."

"I know where that is! I might drop by later or something."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later." I said riding off.

"Okay bye!" she called after me. I got to the market and started working at the cash register with my partner and friend, Crystal.

She has long, straight hair that is so blond, it's almost white. Her eyes were icy blue. She was 15 and about 5'6 just like me, except I was 5'7.

She worked at the market with me so I didn't have to be miserable all summer. We've been best friends for a while and we have a lot in common, including our interest in One Direction. We promised each other that as soon as we got tickets, we'd take each other.

"You're late." she said, pretending to be mad when I knew she wasn't.

"Sorry, I had a few obstacles along the way." I said, thinking of Rose and her One Direction poster.

"It's fine. It's not that busy this morning anyways." she said, leaning against the counter. A few hours passed and it was a pretty normal morning. Not too many customers.

"Okay girls, it's time for your lunch break." said my mom, taking over the cash register for us.

"Thanks Mom!" I said, grabbing a few things and putting some money in the register from my purse. The market is right across from a park so we sat at a picnic table and just listened to the radio.

Then, "What Makes You Beautiful" came on and Crystal and I sang the whole song and we started dancing and everything.

Then, at Harry's solo I looked at her because I knew she fancied him the most. Then we started laughing and sat back down.

"That was One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful'." said the radio DJ. "I have a little contest for you. Whoever calls the radio station first and answers this question correctly wins 3 front row tickets and 3 VIP passes to One Direction's next concert here in Washington DC! The number is 494-0583."

Crystal and I both looked at each other and yanked our phones out. We both dialed the number and put them on speaker.

They rang and rang until finally mine stopped. Someone answered.

**Author's Note: Hello all you Directioners out there! I've read a bunch of One Direction fanfictions so I started one of my own. I really hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think and if you don't like One Direction then I suggest you leave right now. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! You're our lucky caller! What is your name?" said the radio DJ.

I turned to Crystal with my eyes wide open in shock. "Uh, S-Sam." I said, my voice shaky.

"To win 3 concert tickets and 3 VIP passes to the next One Direction concert in DC, all you have to do is spell the first and last names of all the members."

_That's easy. All I have to do is list them out loud without messing up._

"Harry S-Styles: H-A-R-R-Y S-T-Y-L-E-S. N-Niall Horan: N-I-A-L-L H-O-R-A-N."

Crystal was nodding her head encouragingly.

"Liam Payne: L-I-A-M P-A-Y-N-E. Z-Zayn Malik: Z-A-Y-N M-A-L-I-K."

One more to go. Come on Louis. Don't fail me now.

"L-Louis T-Tomlinson: L-O-U-I-S T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N."

It took everything in my willpower not to scream my head off.

"Congratulations! You just won the contest! Stop by the radio station by 10:00 to collect your prizes!"

"I will definitely be there!" I exclaimed and hung up.

Crystal and I started screaming and dancing around. We ran down to my mom.

"Girls, why are you screaming?" my mom asked.

"I won 3 concert tickets and 3 VIP passes to the next One Direction concert in DC!" I said, hugging her.

"That's great! Who are you bringing?"

"Crystal of course! And I also met this g-" I was interrupted by someone hugging me from behind. It was Rose.

"Hey! I heard you won the radio contest!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I did. Mom and Crystal, this is Rose. I met her on the way here. I was wondering if she could come to the concert, too."

"Well I don't know. You just met her and all." my mom said, uncertainly.

"I heard the concert is in two weeks! I can spend that time getting to know you guys! And I'm 16 so I could drive them." she pleaded with her hazel eyes.

"Alright. We'll see how it goes." she said, finally giving in.

Crystal looked a little annoyed but I couldn't blame her. Rose had that effect on people.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hugging all of them.

"After work I'll drive you to the radio station. Now get back to work. Your lunch break is over." my mom said, pretending to be stern

I could barely concentrate because I finally get to meet my idols, my role models, the boys of my dreams, the group of boys that go as One Direction.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short. It somehow got deleted so I had to rewrite it. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

After work, my mom drove Crystal and me to the radio station.

I was shaking so bad when they gave me the tickets and passes. I was so excited I couldn't wait.

The next few days passed in a blur.

Rose visited us at the market a lot.

I even invited her to dinner a few nights. I think Crystal was getting a little jealous but she didn't say anything so hopefully that will change.

We spent the day before the concert shopping for our outfits at the mall.

"So should I wear something that has One Direction on it? Or something with Niall's face on it? Or maybe a fancy dress! What do you think, Sam?" Rose rambled, turning to me.

"Uh, I think you should do what you think is best." I said because I hadn't payed much attention to what she'd been saying.

"Ugh fine. You're no help!" she complained, disappearing into the store.

I looked over at Crystal to see if she was having any luck with her outfit. She was looking at a bunch of skirts so I went to the shirt section.

After hours of shopping we all finally decided what we were wearing. I'm wearing a white see through crop top with 1D printed in red on it with a black tank top underneath. Then, I'm wearing white jean shorts with red high top converse.

Crystal is wearing a black crop top with One Direction on it with a purple tank top underneath. Then, she's wearing a black pencil skirt with black stilettos.

And Rose, who takes the longest to buy her outfit. She bought a grey shirt with a cat on it that only covers one shoulder with a white tank top. Then, she bought jean shorts and black converse.

Crystal wanted to stop by a salon to color her hair. My mom would never let me color my hair so I didn't even bother asking.

When she came out, she had a purple streak on her bangs.

They both slept over at my house so we could all leave for the concert tomorrow.

We spent the night watching One Direction's old X factor video diaries.

Then, we started listening to some of their songs.

At around 2:00 am I drifted off to sleep listening to "Gotta Be You".

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and checked the clock to see that it was noon. I looked over at the other two and found them just waking up as well.

We spent most of the day deciding how to do with our hair and makeup.

I decided to go with a more natural look. All I'm wearing is mascara and lip gloss. I'm wearing my hair down so that my wavy hair flows town my back.

Rose is wearing grey eyeliner and lip gloss. She's also wearing her curly brown hair down a little past her shoulders.

Crystal put on glittery purple eye shadow and she curled her hair and put it up.

When we were all ready we looked at ourselves in the mirror and took a picture. Then, we were off.

It was about a two hour drive but I was so nervous an excited that it passed by quickly.

When we got there it was packed even though we were an hour and a half early.

When the concert finally started, it was amazing! Did I mention we were in the front row?

And each of the guys looked in our direction at least once. It was usually during songs like "Moments" and "More Than This".

When Harry looked towards us he winked. Crystal started screaming "Did you see that? Harry Styles winked at us!"

I tried to answer her but it was so loud that I didn't really bother.

The twitter questions were funny, too. There was one where Niall did his Irish dance.

Rose started cheering and screaming. We all turned to her and she looked at us and said, "What?" We just started laughing.

When the concert was over I was so nervous.

What if I get in there and then I make a complete fool of myself? What if I make a bad impression?

When we got there and showed the guard our passes, he took us backstage and told us to wait. He left to go get the boys.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous!" squealed Rose.

"I know! Do you think Harry will notice me?" asked Crystal, making sure her hair and makeup weren't messed up.

I started laughing "Guys, don't worry. And you look fine, Crystal."

I turned towards them and said "Now you know you guys are my best friends and everything. So when they get here, please try not to freak out and embarrass me. I know they're famous and everything but they're just regular guys."

But they had their eyes focused on something behind me. I turned around and saw Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry, and Zayn walking towards us.

They hadn't noticed us yet. "Regular people who are extremely attractive." I added.

Crystal had her mouth open in awe and Rose looked a little...afraid?

All I know is that she got really quiet really fast. She wasn't even moving at all.

As they slowly made their way over, I said, "You know we don't have to wait for them to come over. We can go over and introduce ourselves."

I started walking towards them but my head was turned towards Rose and Crystal as I was talking.

Rose shook her head like she was too scared to go and Crystal suddenly opened her mouth to say something but I didn't hear what she because I tripped over my own foot.

I thought I was about to land flat on my face but the next thing I know, I'm in someone's arms.

I look up to see the green eyes of none other than Harry Styles.

"Are you alright, love?" he said, looking down at me, smiling his cheeky smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said standing up and blushing because I was embarrassed.

"Sam, are you okay?" I heard Crystal say, running over.

"Oh hi Harry! I'm Crystal!" she said, holding out her hand to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Crystal." he said, shaking it.

I turned around to see Rose standing a little behind me.

"So your name is Sam?" said Harry, looking at me.

"Yeah. And this is Rose." I said, stepping aside so they could see her.

"Hey Rose." they said.

"Sorry for, uh, falling and everything. Thanks for catching me." I said, having a hard time getting my words out.

"It's no big deal." said Harry, smiling again.

"Yeah, Harry pratically froze when he saw you coming over. You falling snapped him out of his trance." said Louis, getting a huge glare from Harry.

I had no idea what to say.

"So why don't we get to the pictures!" said Crystal, breaking the awkward silence.

After pictures, we sat down and talked for a while.

Louis talked to me a lot. It turns out we have a lot in common. Like we both broke only one bone in our body and that was our wrist and it happened playing soccer.

He was like the guy bestfriend I never had. I felt like I could be so opened with him.

In one picture I got to get on his back. Rose got on Niall's and, before Harry could say anything, Crystal got on his. We even raced around backstage on each others backs.

I even tried to lift Louis, myself but only held him for about 3 seconds before my legs collapsed. we both fell on the ground laughing.

"Am I really that heavy?" said Louis, getting up and helping me get up as well.

"Louis, you're like 6 years older than me. And look at my wimpy muscles compared to yours." I said, holding my arm up to his huge ones.

I turned to see Liam and Zayn laughing at the comparison.

I saw Crystal flirting with Harry a lot.

I think I even saw Niall look at Rose a few times. And in all the pictures he managed to get beside her. At the moment they were laughing and talking.

I caught Rose's eye and gave her a thumbs up.

On the outside I played it cool but on the inside I was fangirling the whole time. I never dreamed of getting to meet One Direction and be able to get to know them for them and not their fame.

When we were about to leave, Crystal gave Harry her number. "In case you ever want to keep in contact." she said, winking.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I also gave all of them my number even though they probably wouldn't contact me.

I also made Rose give hers to Niall. I knew she was too shy to but she eventually got the courage to do it. This was so unlike her.

I gave one last hug to all of the guys and at the end and I actually had a favorite.

My favorite was Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note: So how are you guys liking it so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

On the way home, Crystal couldn't stop talking about Harry.

"I really think he likes me! I hope he calls me! Do you think he will?" she rambled, turning to me.

"Uh, yeah. Definately." I replied.

I turned to look at Rose who was driving. She hadn't said anything since we left.

"So, Rose. I saw you and Niall chatting it up."

"Oh yeah. I was so nervous but he tried to make me feel comfortable." she said, blushing.

"And what about you, Sam? I saw you laughing with Louis almost the whole time?" said Crystal, kicking my seat.

"No it's not like that. He's 6 years older than me!" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't stopping him." said Rose, glad the attention wasn't focused on her and Niall.

I was about to protest further but just then my phone buzzed.

My heart skipped a beat as I wondered who it was. And it sank as I saw it was just a text from my mom.

_Hey Sweetie! How was the concert?_

"Who was it?" Crystal and Rose both yelled at once.

"Just my mom." I sighed. I should've known. Why would any of them text me? They're famous! They probably just tossed my number in the trash or something.

We were quiet for the rest of the ride home. Rose dropped Crystal and me off at my house and I walked Crystal home.

"Well, I had an amazing time. I'll text you tomorrow." I said, forcing a smile.

"Uh, yeah I did, too. See you later." she said, and went to her house closing the door behind her.

I sighed as I trudged home. I guess my mom and dad already went to bed so I grabbed a bag of chips out of the pantry and went up to my room.

I changed into a tanktop and some sweatpants.

I just layed down and started watching _The Benchwarmers_. It still didn't cheer me up.

I slowly started to drift off to sleep when my phone started ringing. I moaned and rolled over to see who it was. Probably Crystal or something.

"What?" I answered, annoyed.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the your best friend?" said a guy with a British accent.

"Louis! You actually called?" I exclaimed.

"Of course! Sorry if I woke you up. We were a little busy after you guys left." he said.

"I understand. You guys are famous after all." I said, laughing.

"Yeah so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nandos with me and the lads for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure! Can Crystal and Rose come, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, Niall and Harry were actually asking them now. Oh and Harry wants to talk to you hold on."

Harry wants to talk to me? I wonder why.

"Hey, Sam! It's Harry. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much today. I was a little busy." Harry said.

"Oh I saw. She really likes you, Harry." I said, thinking Crystal owes me.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to say hi and apologize for tonight. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I went to sleep immediately so I wouldn't be tired.

I woke up at 9:00 and went downstairs to eat breakfest. My dad had already left for work.

"Hi how did you sleep? Sorry we went to bed last night before you got home." said my mom.

"Oh it's fine. The concert was good. Actually, we were invited to eat lunch with One Direction. Can I go, please?" I begged.

"Hmm only if you keep your phone with you at all times and please be careful and be home by 4:00. I'm going to pick up some deliveries that go to the market so text me when you leave." she said, getting up and kissing me goodbye.

"Thank you! Yes I will I promise! I love you." I said, running upstairs to take a shower.

When I got out I had 4 new messages.

One from Crystal that said _OMG I am sooo excited for today! Tell me when you're ready!_

Another one from Rose that said _I'm going to pick you guys up at 11:00. Be ready!_

Another one from Louis that said _You ready for today? Can't wait!_

And the last one from Harry. Wait Harry? _Hey, babe it's Harry. Can't wait to see you guys today._

I looked over at the clock. It was 10:00 so I had an hour.

I stared at my closet for about 10 minutes before I finally just slipped on some bermudas and a tie dye tshirt with my tennis shoes.

I blow dried my hair, pulled it up in a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. When I finished, I went to Crystal's house and knocked on the door.

When she opened it she was wearing a short skirt and a nice tank top with eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipgloss on. Her hair was down and the purple in her hair was a little lighter than last night.

"Well, you look nice." I said.

"Thanks. I want to make sure I'm sitting by Harry. Ready to go?" she said as we started walking back to my house.

"Yeah." I was debating on whether or not I should tell her about Harry's text. I decided not to since it was no big deal.

As soon as we got to my house, Rose pulled up and rolled down the window. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." we said as we hopped into the car and drove away.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's an awkward stopping point.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you even know how to get there?" I asked Rose.

"Yep. Niall texted me the directions." she said.

"Oh so you guys have been texting a lot?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh, yeah. A little bit." she said, her face growing red.

Crystal and I just started laughing. When we got to Nandos, there was a huge crowd of people on the outside.

"Uh oh. Fans." I said. "Now how are we going to get in?" Crystal asked.

We parked in the back away from the crowd of waiting fans.

We all climbed out and I got a better look of Rose's outfit. She wore a light blue halter top with a jean skirt and Mary Janes. She get hair down again.

"Guys, I feel left out now. You guys look pretty and I didn't do anything special." I complained, looking down at my outfit.

"You look fine." said Rose. "And you're not trying to impress a guy." said Crystal, smoothing out her skirt. She also had on silver sandals.

"Well I wo-" I didn't get to finish because someone covered my mouth and picked me up and carried me to the back entrance of Nandos.

When they finally let me go I turned around and saw that it was Louis. I also saw Harry with Crystal and Niall with Rose.

"What the hell, Louis? You scared me!" I said, hitting him in the chest even though I knew it didn't hurt him.

"Whoa language, Sam." said Louis, holding his hands up in defense.

"We had to get you in without attracting any fans." explained Liam.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" said Niall. "Me too." Rose agreed. She seemed to be more talkative again.

Niall grabbed Rose's hand and we all followed to a more private area. I had never eaten at Nandos before but it was really good.

Crystal was talking to Harry a lot but he looked a little bored.

Suddenly, I felt a foot rub up against mine under the table. I looked up and saw Harry smiling at me.

Instead of smiling back, I gave his foot a good hard kick under the table. He cringed, trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, no. I just accidentally hit my foot against the bar under the table." he said, glaring at me. This time I smiled.

I looked over and saw Rose laughing at something Niall just said and I smiled. They were perfect for each other.

If only I could find someone like that. Maybe someday.

"Do you guys want to stay the night at our hotel? We have an extra bed." asked Harry.

Liam looked at him confused, "No we don-" but he was cut off by Harry elbowing him in the side.

"Well, I don't know if our parents would like it very much." I said.

"Oh I have an idea! Tomorrow you can tell your parents that you want to plan a camping trip and pack some stuff and stay with us in our hotel for a few days! We don't leave until next week." said Harry.

The other boys agreed. "Yes!" said Crystal, hugging Harry.

"Sure! Sounds great!" said Rose.

"I don't know. It sounds a little risky." I said, feeling uncertain.

"Oh come on, Sam. You get to spend a few days with me!" asked Louis, putting his arms around me.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said, laughing and attempted to push him off.

"No! I'm not letting go until you say yes." said Louis. He was too strong so finally I gave in. "

Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Only so Louis would let go." I said, glaring at him. He gave me a big smile in return.

When we were done eating, we got up and walked to the back again when I noticed Rose and Niall weren't with us.

Then, I turned to see them walking back to us hand in hand. There would be a lot of questioning on the ride home.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow if the plan works." I said.

Crystal gave Harry a big hug that lasted for about 30 seconds until I finally reminded her that we had to leave.

"Text me!" she yelled as we made our way to the car. All together, it was fun.

**I check the story traffic and see that there are a lot of people reading this but only one review! Guys, please talk to me! Tell me if you like it! And please tell everyone you know to read it too! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well that was...fun." said Rose.

"No more stalling. What happened between you and Niall back there?" I asked.

"Well...uh...he kind of ask me to, uh, be his...girlfriend." she said barely above a whisper.

Crystal and I started screaming I was about to hug her when I remembered she was driving.

"And he might of...kissed me." she said, blushing.

"Oh my God that's amazing, Rose! I wonder if Harry will ever kiss me." said Crystal.

"Of course he will, Crystal. And if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve someone like you." I said, making her smile.

"Well, at least someone had luck tonight. I'm starting to think Harry isn't interested in me." said Crystal, looking down.

"I'm going to help Harry change his mind, then. I've seen the way you look at him." I said.

"Well I've also seen the way he looks at me and it's not exactly a good one." she pointed out, sighing.

When Rose dropped me off, I went inside and found my mom vacuuming.

When she saw me come in, she stopped. "How was lunch?"

"It was really good. Actually the girls and I were thinking. Do you think maybe I could take a little break from work and go camping with Rose and Crystal. Only for about 3 or 4 days. We've actually been thinking about it for a while." I said.

"I'll think about it. When did you want to leave for this trip?" she asked.

"Tomorrow around noon." I replied, not hesitating.

"Well, I'll have to check with your father and we'll discuss over dinner." she said, and continued vacuuming.

I ran upstairs and checked my phone.

I texted Crystal first. Did you ask about the "camping trip" yet?

Within a few seconds I got a reply. No. I just got home. Did you?

Yeah. My mom said she'll think about it.

Ok. I'll ask now. And I texted Rose the same thing.

Yeah I asked. They said I could as long as I called them every night.

Great! Well I'll give you my answer later tonight.

I stayed in my room watching TV until my mom called me down for dinner.

"Your mom told me about the camping trip idea. I don't know if it's such a good idea." said my dad.

"Why not? Please? We'll have our phones at all times and I'll call you guys every night!" I said, pleading.

"Well, I guess so." he said, finally giving in.

"Yes! I love you!" I said, giving him a big hug.

After dinner I went back to my room and texted Rose, Crystal, and the guys saying that my parents said yes.

Then, I started packing my stuff.

Louis texted back first. Yes! Can't wait, babe! :)

Then, Harry texted Woohoo! Maybe we can share a bed ;)

Oh Harry. I texted him back saying Don't count on it ;)

Crystal texted me saying My parents said yes, too! This is going to be soo much fun! The guys said be ready by 12:00

Ok I'll be ready.

I fell asleep watching reruns of Ghost Whisperer.

The next morning I woke up at 10:00 which gave me 2 hours to take a shower and finish packing.

I slipped on a pair of Nike shorts and my soccer jersey and black convers. I felt sporty today so I pulled my hair up in a side ponytail.

I went downstairs and saw that my mom had already left. So had my dad.

Now, it was 11:50 so I walked outside with my bag and purse. I saw Crystal just getting out of her house, too.

She was wearing a purple tank top with white jean shorts, and purple converse with her hair pulled back.

"Are you all ready?" she asked, carrying two bags.

"What did you bring, your whole wardrobe?" I asked, running over to help her.

"Well I didn't know what type of close to bring! I've never been to a sleepover with boys." she said.

Just then Rose pulled up. She was wearing a Guns N' Roses tshirt with jean shorts tennis shoes and her hair was in two braids. "The guys told me what hotel we'll be at and gave me directions."

"Okay, then let's go!" I said, loading my stuff in and helping Crystal with her stuff.

When we got there, the guys were waiting outside.

"You're late!" Zayn yelled as we got out.

"Sorry! We had to help Crystal with all her bags." I said, slinging my single bag over my shoulder.

They helped us carry some of our stuff in and led us to a hotel room with one king sized bed.

As soon as we set our stuff down, the boys said "Let's go to the park!"

I looked at Rose and Crystal and said, "That sounds good. Let's go."

**Author's Note: Awkward stopping point sorry:/**


	8. Chapter 8

When we got to the park, the boys brought out a soccer ball.

"We wanted to play football! Or, as they call it here, soccer." said Liam.

"I love soccer! I've played since I was 4." I said, remembering when I first started I could barely kick it.

"Me too! We used to always be on the same team!" said Crystal.

"I played for a few years." said Rose.

"Well let's divide into teams of four then. Liam and Harry are team captains." said Zayn.

"I pick Niall." said Liam.

"Louis."

"Sam."

"Crystal."

"Rose."

"Zayn."

So it was Harry, Crystal, Louis, and Zayn against me, Liam, Niall and Rose.

We walked on our sides of the soccer field to come up with the positions.

"I usually play back at defense." I said.

"Okay then, Sam will play defender, Niall will play forward with Rose, and I'll be goalie." said Liam.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, walking off with Liam to my position.

I looked on the other side of the field. It looked like Zayn was in goal, Crystal at defense/midfield, and...uh oh...Harry and Louis at forward.

I was actually really nervous. The game began and Niall got it first and quickly passed it to Rose.

She made her way to the goal when Crystal charged her and kicked the ball up towards Louis.

They were coming this way. I finally just charged at Louis and guessed which way he was going and I sort of stopped it but he was still trying to get it from me.

Finally, I got it and kicked it up and it went straight to Rose.

"Wow, Sam. You're better than I thought." said Louis with surprise in his voice.

"And you're worse than I thought." I said, messing up his hair and turning back to the game.

"No, I just haven't played in a while!" he said, as I walked away.

Now, Niall and Rose were double-teaming Crystal and got around her and shot but Zayn caught it. He punted hard into the air all the way back towards me.

I looked up and started running towards the spot I thought the ball would be. I stood under it waiting so i could hit it down and stop it.

As soon as the ball was about to make contact with me, something slammed into me and knocked me down.

I felt something on top of me and I looked up to find Harry looking at me apologetically.

"Harry! That hurt!" I said, still laying there.

"Sorry, love. I didn't see you there." he said, just staring at me and looking into my light green eyes.

"You can get off now." I said since it was starting to feel awkward.

"Well maybe I like it down here." he said, smiling and not moving.

"Then, stay down here." I said, using all my strength to shove him aside.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my legs. Everyone else came over to see if we were okay.

"I thought we were playing European football not American football." said Rose as Crystal helped Harry up.

"Harry are you okay?" she said, brushing the grass off his shirt for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." he said.

"That's enough football of all sorts for today." said Zayn.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" said Niall.

"But we don't have any food." Rose said, looking confused.

"Yes we do. You girls stay here. We'll be right back." said Louis, as they all ran back to the car and pulled out two big picnic blankets and some picnic baskets.

They even set it all up for us. Louis patted the seat between him and Harry. Crystal ran over and sat between Harry and Zayn and Rose sat on the edge beside Niall.

We had the classic peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and potato chips. Before I bit into my sandwich, I froze.

"Wait, who made these?" I asked the guys.

"Uh, well, room service back at the hotel..." said Louis.

"Louis, you weren't supposed to tell them!" said Harry, reaching his arm around to thump him in the back of the head.

"No, that's a good thing. I don't want you boys even touching my food." I said, biting into the sandwich.

I was about to take another bite when Louis grabbed it out of my hands.

"Hey, Louis! Give it back!" I yelled, reaching for it.

"Not until you apologize for what you said." he said, stretching his arm with the sandwich in it where I couldn't reach it.

"No because it's true!" I said, tackling him.

He started laughing and moving the sandwich every time I was about to grab it. Finally, after about 5 minutes of wrestling for it and me ending up on top of him, I got it.

"Ha!" I said, taking a bite out of it.

"You realize my hands were on that for 5 minutes straight." said Louis, smirking from underneath me.

I quickly spit the sandwich in the grass because I remembered what I said about them touching my food.

Everyone was laughing as I handed the sandwich back to Louis.

"Here. You can keep it."

I noticed it was quiet and I remembered I was still on top of Louis and that since he's way stronger, he could've pushed me off anytime he wanted.

To get off him without making it awkward I leaned forward until our faces were inches apart.

"Louis William Tomlinson, if you ever touch my food again, that pretty face of yours won't be so pretty anymore." I threatened, smiling and sliding off of him and back to my seat.

I looked at Rose and Crystal who were trying to hold back their laughs. I looked at Louis and saw him sit up with wide eyes and he slightly scooted an inch away from me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could Crystal or Rose. We all started laughing our heads off.

After we finished eating, we all laid down and watched the clouds. I looked over and saw Niall wrap his arm around Rose as she snuggled against his chest.

I smiled at how cute they were together. My eyes started drooping as I realized how tired I was. Soon, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Keep reading guys! I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I felt something rising and falling under my head.

I looked over and realized I was on Louis chest. He was still sleeping.

I quickly sat up and looked around to find everyone else sleeping, too.

"Sam?" I looked over and saw Harry sitting up.

"Oh, yeah. You're up, too?" I asked, shifting away from Louis so I wouldn't wake him.

"Yeah."

"Um, the clouds are...nice." I said, looking up having nothing to say.

"So are your eyes." he said. Why was he acting so weird?

I immediately looked at him. For a few seconds we just stared at each other.

Out of nowhere he leaned forward and kissed me. Wait, kissed me?

He was still kissing me! I pushed him back thinking what would happen if Crystal saw.

"I'm sorry." said Harry, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, it's fine. We should get going back to the hotel before the paparazzi show up." I said, waking everyone else up.

I avoided Harry on the way back to the hotel. Why would he kiss me? Doesn't he know Crystal likes him?

I didn't talk much on the ride back to the hotel. Crystal and Rose were watching me suspiciously.

As we were walking in the door to the hotel, Harry pulled me around a corner, away from everyone else.

"About the kiss earlier-"

"Harry, you know Crystal likes you. Why would you hurt her like that?" I said, interrupting him.

"I know but the thing is, I like you."

I just stood there frozen.

"The reason I don't like Crystal as much is because, well, she tries too hard. And I've tried to flirt back with her but it doesn't feel right." he started rambling.

"Harry, I know we flirt sometimes but that doesn't mean you can go and kiss me! I'm sorry but I don't like you that way." I said, getting my voice back.

"Only because you like Louis." Harry countered.

"No, it's not like that! We're just friends! I mean maybe I like him but at least I don't try and kiss him without knowing if he likes me back like SOME people. And I know he doesn't like me back." I yelled but whispered the last part.

I turned around and started walking back around the corner but then I froze.

Louis was standing there. He had heard everything. Or most of it at least.

I started getting tears in my eyes. I heard Harry come around the corner behind me and he stopped, too.

I looked at both of them and then did what any other girl would do. I ran, I ran to the elevator and pressed our floor.

I ran into our hotel room, passed a confused looking Rose and into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

I sat down on the floor, put my face in my hands and started crying. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Sam? What happened?" asked Rose, outside the door.

I sighed, stood up, and unlocked the door. When she opened it I hugged her and started crying all over again.

After she calmed me down, I explained everything from the kiss to the time I ran up here.

"I can't tell Crystal. At least not now. I don't want to see either of those guys again." I sobbed into Rose's shoulder.

"Harry shouldn't have kissed you and even if you do tell Crystal, she shouldn't get mad because you didn't kiss him back." said Rose, patting my back in comfort.

I took a tissue and wiped my eyes and blew my nose and cleaned up a bit so it didn't look like I had just been crying.

"I'll right back." said Rose, standing up and walking out of the room.

Just then Crystal came in and I stood up and pretended like nothing happened.

"Hey, why was Harry acting weird when he came in?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know." I said, walking passed her. I pretended to organize my suitcase.

Suddenly, there was a knock on our door.

I opened it and there stood the person I least expected to see.

Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this up today but I don't know when the next one will be up. Maybe tomorrow night like late at night around 11:00 or 12:00. Anyways, I hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there staring at him. I didn't know what to do.

The door opened wider and there stood Rose. She came in and grabbed Crystal's wrist, pulling her towards the door.

On her way out she called over her shoulder, "Have fun!"

Then, she pushed Louis in and closed the door. I would definitely get her back for this.

"Sam, I-" he started, but I held my finger to my lips. I walked over to the door and banged my fist on it several times.

"Ow!" I heard on the other side. Rose and Crystal had been pressing their ears against the door.

Louis and I started laughing. At least it wasn't as awkward anymore.

"So, you heard what I said to Harry earlier?" I asked, sitting on the bed and looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I, uh, went to see where you two disappeared and I guess I found you." he said, awkwardly standing there.

"Did you hear about Harry...you know...kissing me and everything?" I murmured, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah..."

"You know, that was actually my first kiss. Although I really hope it doesn't count because I didn't kiss him back or anything." I said, trying to change the subject a bit.

"I think that if you didn't feel anything special, then it shouldn't count." said Louis.

It was quiet for a while then, I blurted out, "Do you feel the same way?"

Did I really just ask that?

"Well, you are probably my closest girl friend but I can't say that I do. I'm sorry." he said, also turning to look at the ground.

I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from coming. I knew it. Why would he like me?

I stood up, sighing.

"You probably hate me now don't you? You probably think it's creepy for me to like someone who's 5 years older than m-" but I never got to finish because Louis walked over to me, lifted my chin up and put his lips on mine.

Yes, I was kissing Louis Tomlinson and that time I felt something. This was definitely my first kiss.

When we pulled apart I stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't hate you." he said, his eyes locked with mine.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I was giving you your REAL first kiss." he said, laughing.

"Well, it was perfect." I said, smiling.

"What now?" he asked.

"Hmm I have an idea." I said.

"So, we'll open the door but stand off to the side so they don't see us." I said, moving to the side of the door with my hand on the knob.

He nodded and moved beside me. I opened the door a little and stood behind it.

"Guys? Sam? Louis?" I heard Rose say, walking into the room. She didn't notice i was standing there.

All of a sudden I ran and jumped on her back yelling, "I hate you! You are the worst and best, mostly worst, friend ever!"

She screamed at first and then she fell on the bed bringing me with her.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I heard the word 'best' in there?" she asked.

I thumped her on the head and we both started laughing while Louis walked out, just shaking his head and laughing.

"Hey, YOU were the one that banged on the door." said Rose, rubbing her ear.

"Because you guys were eavesdropping!" I exclaimed.

"You're still going to tell me everything that happened." said Rose.

"Yeah, I will. Where's Crystal?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, Harry felt really bad about earlier so he's telling Crystal, himself." said Rose.

"He's WHAT? Everything? He can't! She'll get mad at me! She'll never talk to me again!" I yelled, standing up.

Rose made me sit back down. "Don't worry. Harry is going to make sure she understands that you didn't kiss him back or anything."

"But, it'll seem like it's all his fault, which it kind of is, but I don't want Crystal to hate him!" I said, wondering what was happening in the next room over.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. I get up and run out of the room. I freeze outside the other room.

I heard Harry's voice, "And, then she turned around and saw that Louis heard the whole conversation so she just ran back to the hotel room. And that's it."

I heard a sniffle. That can't be good.

"I won't pretend I didn't see it coming because I did. But, I just kind of kept hoping that..." I heard Crystal say in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry. But, it doesn't matter because she likes Louis." said Harry.

"I know. Well, now that that's over with, we can actually do something tonight besides cause drama." said Crystal.

Just then Rose wasn't paying attention and ran into me, pushing me into the room.

"Uh, hello." I said, awkwardly standing there.

Harry and Crystal just looked at each other and started laughing.

We went into the third room and got the rest of the boys and asked if they wanted to have a movie night.

They said yes so we went back to the middle room and got on the beds.

Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Rose got in one bed and Harry, Crystal, Louis, and I got in the other.

Since there were four people in a bed, we were pretty squished. It was Crystal and me in the middle and Harry and Louis on the outsides.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" said Zayn.

"Let's not." whimpered Rose, cuddling up to Niall.

"We are definitely watching a scary movie." said Niall, enjoying Rose being so close to him.

They picked Saw which I knew was going to freak me out.

When it started, I immediately got freaked out. Every time something scary happened I buried my face into Louis' chest.

I looked up to see him look at Harry and Niall and give them a thumbs up because they both had girls cuddling against them.

I smacked his chest hard enough for him to flinch and grunt.

After a few more minutes even the boys started to flinch and get freaked out.

"Maybe we should watch something else." said Liam, turning the movie off.

"We should watch Titanic!" said Crystal.

Everyone agreed. Anything that wasn't scary.

I had already seen this about a hundred times and I was exhausted so I cuddled up to Louis and felt him wrap his arm around me.

My eyes started to close. The last thing I remember seeing was Rose cuddled up to Niall and Crystal cuddled up to Harry. I'm glad things were finally starting to work out.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. I hope you like it! I've been getting a few more reviews which is good but I'd still like to hear what the rest of you think. Well...uh...bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up but I couldn't move because Louis arms were wrapped around me and he was still sleeping.

I looked over at the other bed and saw Niall and Rose sleeping in it. I guess Harry and Crystal left after the movie.

Even though I couldn't get out of Louis' arms, I turned so I was facing him. Then, I took my hand and flicked his nose hard.

I heard him grunt and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw it was me who flicked him, he glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well, I had to wake you up or else who knows how long I'd be trapped in this position." I said, motioning to his arms.

He started laughing and let go of me.

"So, where did everyone else go?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, you and Niall fell asleep so Rose and I decided to stay here. Liam and Zayn went back to the other room and Crystal and Harry went to your room." explained Louis.

"Oh so does that mean they slept together? Harry and Crystal, I mean." I asked, smiling.

"Yep."

I'm glad Harry's more interested in Crystal. She's a great person if he got to know her more.

"What time is it?" I asked looking over at a clock.

"10:00" said Louis, reading it first.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" I asked yawning and stretching. Louis took this as an opportunity to pinch my sides and taser me.

I squeaked and quickly put my arms down. I turned and glared at him.

"First, we could wake everyone up." he said.

I wanted to have some fun with this so we walked into Zayn and Liam's room and crept over to their bed. I got Zayn's bed and Louis got Liam's.

I mouthed 1, 2, 3 then, Louis and I both screamed, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED! IT'S 10:00 IN THE MORNING! COME ON! UP UP UP!"

Both of them jumped up and when they saw us laughing they threw their pillows at us and kicked us out saying they were going to change.

Then, we went back into the room where Rose and Niall were sleeping and we yanked the covers off their bed and started singing Rolling In The Deep way off key.

They just covered their ears and groaned.

Lastly, we went to the bathroom and grabbed two buckets and filled them with ice cold water. Then, we tiptoed into the room where Crystal and Harry were sleeping.

"Aw, they look so cute." I said, smiling.

Louis looked at me and I nodded. Then, we dumped the buckets of water on them.

Crystal screamed and jumped up looking pissed.

"Good morning lovebirds!" I yelled, smiling. Crystal responded by flipping her middle finger up.

Louis ran to the bathroom and tossed them both towels and we both walked out before they could do anything else.

Louis went back to the room where we slept and Rose and I went back to our room and kicked a not so happy Harry out.

Crystal was still mad about her wake up call and refused to speak to me. I just slipped on some sweatpants, a t shirt, flip flops, and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

We met the boys outside our hotel room and decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast at the hotel.

Harry was wearing a beanie on his head because his hair was still wet from this morning.

I looked at my phone and saw I had a few texts from my mom asking if there was signal and why I didn't call and stuff.

I replied telling her that I just fell asleep and that we were all fine.

We got a private place in the hotel breakfast diner.

I ordered chocolate chip pancakes with hash browns and bacon. I had chocolate milk to drink. When our food came, they put whip cream on the pancakes.

"I bet I can catch one of these grapes in my mouth if you threw it to me." said Louis, picking up a grape.

"I bet you can't." I said, stealing the grape and eating it.

"That sounds like a challenge." said Louis, picking up a handful of grapes and giving them to me.

I tossed the first one up slowly and he caught it in his mouth.

"That was too easy. Do a harder one."

I nodded and threw a grape harder but it hit his top lip and bounced off.

"That was too hard. One more." he pleaded. He was determined.

I decided to have some fun with this. I aimed at his forehead and hit it right in the middle.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" yelled Louis, rubbing his forehead.

Rose was watching us and her and I started laughing. I saw Louis pick up a grape and throw it at me. I saw it coming so I dodged it and it hit Harry instead.

He looked at me and I pointed at Louis. He glared, picked up about 5 of his Cheerios and launched them at Louis.

Zayn yelled, "Food fight!"

That's when it got chaotic. Food was being thrown everywhere at everyone. Then, my whip cream got involved and I started throwing it at Louis.

After about 5 minutes of food being thrown, the manager came and kicked us out. We weren't aloud to come back there for breakfast again.

We walked out laughing with food all over us.

"You started it." said Louis, giving me a little shove.

"You have a little whip cream on your nose." I pointed out, wiping it off with my finger and licking it.

"Hey guys! Sam barely got any food on her and she's the one who started it in the first place! I think we should all give her a big hug!" yelled Louis.

It was true. I managed to dodge most of the food. Everyone turned to me with their arms outstretched. I tried to run but Louis put his arms around me and held me in my place while everyone wrapped their food covered bodies around me.

"Ew! I hate you guys!" I screamed from the middle of the hug.

"I can just feel the love." said Harry and we all started laughing.

We decided to rinse off all the food and just go swimming.

I put on my green bikini. Rose wore a bikini with red and white stripes and Crystal wore a colorful tie dye bikini.

When we stepped outside our rooms to meet up, the boys stood there with there mouths open at us.

"Boys, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. You'll catch flies." said Rose in an innocent voice as she walked passed them.

"Seriously, man up. It's like you've never seen girls in bikinis before." said Crystal, rolling her eyes and following Rose.

"Yeah what they said." I said, laughing and catching up to Crystal, who was finally talking to me again.

**Author's Note: Sorry! I've been really busy! I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight too!**


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to the pool, we waited about 2 minutes for the guys to show up.

Niall and Rose held hands together and jumped in the pool. Crystal jumped in and she was begging for Harry to get in.

"I will in a second. It just seems really cold." he replied,sticking his toe in, but all he was doing was standing there.

I crept up behind him and gave him a good shove and down he went into the pool.

Crystal and I started laughing when all of a sudden, I felt two big arms wrap around me and throw me into the pool.

It really was freezing! When I came up for air, Crystal and Louis were laughing.

"Karma." Harry muttered as I glared at Louis.

Then, Louis, Liam, and Zayn all jumped in and Liam got an idea to do a chicken fight.

Rose got on Niall's shoulders, I got on Crystal's, Louis got on Harry's, and Zayn got on Liam's shoulders.

"Ready? Go!" yelled Louis.

First, we went for Rose and Niall. I grabbed Rose's hands and we started pushing each other. Finally, I just grabbed her sides which were ticklish, and she spazzed and fell into the pool bringing Niall with her.

"Hey! You cheated!" exclaimed Rose, coming above water.

"No one said I couldn't do that." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I gave Crystal a high five and we turned around to a splashing sound.

Louis and Harry were cheering because they just knocked down Liam and Zayn.

They turned around and saw it was just us against them now. They smiled as Harry made his way over here.

"Come on, Crystal! Let's beat these boys!" I said, as she charged forward.

I grabbed onto Louis hands and started trying to push him down while at the same time Crystal was trying to fight off Harry.

"You know you'll never win. So why not just give up now?" said Louis, smiling and trying to push me down but I wouldn't budge.

"You're right, Louis. You're a lot stronger than me. With your manly arms and stuff. Plus, I can't concentrate with you're eyes looking at me." I said, seductively stroking his arm.

He just stared at me, speechless. I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching and our lips were inches apart.

Then, I whispered, "Sucker." and gave him a good hard push.

At first, he looked surprised but his reflexes kicked in so at the last second, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him.

We just sat there underwater. He looked into my eyes and instead of being angry, he leaned forward.

I swear I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips again but, at the last second, he kissed my forehead instead.

Then, he pushed back up to the top and I followed with a smile on my face.

When we got to the top, Louis came and said, "I couldn't be the only one to fall for that." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Rose and saw her with her hand over her mouth trying to keep her laughter in. I turned and saw Crystal in Harry's arms.

Louis got out and went to the edge of the pool and yelled, "Watch out!" and jumped right beside Harry and Crystal as they were about to kiss.

"Louis!" Crystal and Harry both yelled.

We all started laughing and got a beach ball out and just played volleyball in the pool.

When we were done, it was 1:00.

"I'm starving." Niall complained, drying off.

"You're always starving." said Rose, rolling her eyes and getting out with him.

"Yeah, but it's passed lunch." he countered.

We all got out and went back to our hotel rooms. We decided to take a shower and meet in Harry, Louis, and Niall's room and just order room service.

While we were eating, Liam was on his laptop and suggested we do a twitcam.

"Liam, we're eating!" Crystal yelled, with pizza in her mouth.

He didn't listen and started one anyways.

"Hello everyone! We have three guests here today! Say hi to Sam, Crystal, and Rose.

He turned the laptop towards us and we just sat there frozen, our mouths stuffed with food. Then, we glared at Liam and he turned the camera back around.

"Okay then. They're kind of eating right now." he said but continued.

All the boys took turns entertaining the fans and reading their comments about us. They asked who's girlfriends we were?

Niall went over to Rose, who was finished eating, "Rose, is MY girlfriend." he declared, kissing her in front of the camera.

Harry went over to Crystal, who was also finished eating, "Crystal, is my girlfriend." and he also kissed her.

She looked surprised at first and then smiled into the kiss.

"Guys! I'm still eating!" I yelled, averting my eyes.

Then, Louis went over to me, "And Sam is my best friend who I steal food from." he said, grabbing my unfinished piece of pizza.

He just patted my head and sat beside me, still eating my pizza while I glared at him.

"And Louis is my best friend who I like to hit." I said, slapping his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing it.

I just smiled and grabbed my pizza from him and continued to eat it.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking long. Weekends are busy for me. The next one should be up tomorrow though. So...bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed Zayn.

I hated truth or dare because they always put me in awkward situations.

I agreed since I didn't want to be a chicken in front of all the fans watching

"Whoever chickens out has to run down the hall screaming and banging on the doors." said Liam.

"In their underwear." Harry added, smiling.

We all looked at him and he just shrugged.

"I'll go first." Harry declared.

He turned to Crystal. "Crystal, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she says, smiling.

We looked at the tweets and one fan said "Do a handstand against the wall for 30 seconds."

Crystal walked over to the wall and flipped over and we started counting.

When we got to 10, Harry walked over her and picked her up while she was still upside down.

"Harry! Let me go!" She yelled, squirming.

"If you say so." he said letting go of her legs. She fell headfirst on a pillow that she was previously using as a seat.

"Ow! Harry! You're going to pay for that later!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Crystal, it's your turn." said Liam.

"Okay, Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Louis exclaimed with excitement

We turned to the laptop.

Crystal picked one and said, "I dare you to do 10 pushups with me sitting on your back."

"Oh gosh." I muttered, getting a glare from Crystal.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not at all. But, would you like anyone on your back while you're doing pushups?" I asked.

She didn't respond but instead she walked over to Louis, who was in the pushup position, and sat on his back.

He slowly did one, then two, then three, then four, and he barely made five.

"Do I have to keep going?" he asked Crystal, who was looking at her nails.

"Yes. Unless you'd like to run down the halls half naked, waking everyone up."

He groaned and kept going and finally when he got to 10 he collapsed and just laid there catching his breath.

We all started laughing at his pain.

When he got enough strength, he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, immediately. I hated dares.

We looked at some of the questions. One made me froze. I really hoped he didn't see it.

"Sam, who's a better kisser, me or Harry?" Louis asked, smiling. Crap he did see it.

"Dare." I quickly changed my choice.

"Fine. I dare you to answer the question." he countered.

"Dangit." I muttered.

He just smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Harry." I finally blurted out.

"I knew it. You c- wait what? Harry? But I thought- and we- what?" he stammered.

Harry started smiling and, suddenly, Louis froze.

He turned his head toward Harry with an angry look on his face.

"You... I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

Harry's eyes widened as he ran around the room while Louis chased him. He ran outside the room and into our room and slammed the door, locking it.

I heard Louis banging on it from the other room, "Styles, when you get out here I swear I'm going to murder you!"

Rose, Crystal, and I were laughing our butts off while the guys were just staring at me in shock.

Later, Louis came stomping back in. Harry wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight. Well we better get to sleep so bye guys!" said Liam, turning off the twitcam.

The only person Harry would let into our room was Crystal. So, Rose slept in Niall's bed and I slept with Louis but he wouldn't talk to me at all.

He slept on the opposite side and wouldn't even turn to look at me. Was he really that offended by what I said?

I had trouble sleeping but I managed to somehow drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note: woah I just found out you can upload on mobile! Cool! Anywaysworry about the wait! Love you all!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

I made sure to wake up earlier the next morning and wake Louis up.

I looked over at the clock and it said 8:00. Louis was still sleeping with his back towards me.

"Louis, wake up." I said, gently shaking him.

His eyes fluttered open and when he saw it was me, he scowled and turned his head away.

"Louis, please don't be mad at me. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me in the park? I wanted to talk to you." I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Fine. But, I don't want to talk to you." he got up and walked passed me to the bathroom.

I tiptoed into our room passed Crystal and Harry. I slipped on some sweatpants, a tank top and a sweatshirt. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

When I got out of the room, Louis was leaning against the wall on his phone.

He looked up when he saw me and we silently walked to the elevator, to the lobby, down the street, and, finally to the park.

"So, I, uh, wanted to apologize about last night. I was mad about the question and how you made me answer it in front of everyone. And I didn't know you'd be that offended and stuff." I rambled.

Finally, he looked at me. "Well, I was. When you said Harry I thought that everything you told that day in the hotel room was a lie." He really sounded upset.

I stopped and turned to him, grabbing his hand and staring into his eyes, I said, "I am so sorry. I had no idea it would upset you that much. To tell you the truth, you're a way better kisser. I was a little too embarrassed to say it. And nothing I told you that day was a lie."

He stared at me, holding my hand. Then, he brought his hand up to my face and bent down and kissed me.

It was longer than the other one and just as perfect.

When he pulled away, I smiled, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

He just laughed and grabbed my hand as we started walking again.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to an amusement park." he suggested.

"That sounds fun! Let's go back and wake everyone up." I replied.

We walked back to the hotel. I ran into our room and woke up Harry and Crystal telling them to get ready while Louis got everyone else up.

Once again we kicked Harry out of the room while we got ready. Everyone was excited about going.

I just put on red jean shorts, a striped tank top, and my red converse. I straightened my hair and put on some lipgloss.

When we got out to meet the guys, I saw Louis was wearing red jeans and a striped shirt with a beanie on his head.

"You two match! Did you guys plan this?" asked Crystal, noticing our similar outfits.

"No, Sam just likes to copy me." teased Louis.

I just laughed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Rose and Crystal smiled, noticing we were on good terms again.

I made the boys take a separate elevator so I could tell Rose and Crystal about this morning.

"Really? That's amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"So, does this mean you two are a couple now?" asked Crystal.

"I don't really know." I shrugged.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and we got out and met the boys.

"So Sam, I heard you and Louis took a little walk in the park but there was much walking. Or talking." said Harry, earning an elbow in the side from Louis.

I'm guessing he told them, too.

"Are you jealous? I'm sorry I took Louis away from you. When we get to the amusement park I'll let you two ride a few rides alone together if you want." I said, smiling.

"Haha you're so funny. But, I have a new buddy." he said, putting his arm around Crystal, who started smiling.

"Yes, but if you hurt her, just know you'll have to deal with me." I warned.

We took a limo to the amusement park and when we got out, everyone knew exactly what rides they were going to go on.

Personally, I'm afraid of heights and going upside down.

"I want to go on every ride here!" exclaimed Louis.

"Good luck getting Sam on them. She hates going upside down." said Crystal.

I smacked her arm as the others started laughing.

"Hey do you guys mind if I invite my girlfriend, Danielle? She just got in town." Liam explained.

"Sure! That would be great!" I said.

We met up with her at the carousel. Liam introduced us and she seemed really nice.

We finally decided on a big roller coaster with no loops. Just a bunch of hills, twists, and turns.

Niall and Rose sat in the front car, Louis and I sat in the second. I turned around and saw Harry and Crystal sit behind us and Liam and Danielle behind them.

I thought Zayn was going to ride by himself but they put a random girl beside him. She was pretty and they started talking a little.

When the ride started, it was a lot faster than I thought it'd be. I saw Rose grabbing onto Niall for her life.

Out of instinct, I grabbed Louis arm because there wasn't really anything else to hold onto.

He just looked down at me and smiled while I was trying not to scream my head off and embarrass myself.

When the ride was over, we walked out laughing and slightly shaking.

I turned around and saw Zayn and the girl laughing. He introduced us to her and said her name was Emily.

"Can she hang out with us today? She said she was supposed to meet a friend, but they got sick and canceled." Zayn explained.

"Sure! It'll be fun." said Rose as we all agreed.

We split up and decided to meet at the exit at 4:00.

I went with Louis, Niall, Rose, Harry, and Crystal. Zayn, Emily, Liam, and Danielle went in the other group.

We saw one of those haunted mansion rides where you get into a little cart and it has a bunch of cheap effects that are supposed to scare you.

Louis and I went in the first car that stopped. When we went in it was dark then a bunch of things started popping out at us.

We just sat there laughing at them. When it was over, we just got out and waited for the others.

When Harry and Crystal's car came out they were sitting in it making out. I don't even think they realized it had stopped.

I cleared my throat and they both pulled away, their cheeks getting red from embarrassment. We just started laughing as they climbed out and we waited for Niall and Rose.

When they got done, Crystal pulled us to the side.

"The ride wasn't that scary so Harry and I started talking and stuff. I asked him why he liked me now and he said I'm not the same annoying girl I was when we first met. Then, he kissed me!" said Crystal with excitement in her voice.

"Yay! That's great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Does this mean you guys are a couple now?" I asked, repeating what she had asked me this morning.

"I hope so!" she said, as we walked back over to them.

"So, Harry. I heard you and Crystal were talking in there but, from what I saw, there wasn't much talking going on." I said, smirking because he had teased me about the same thing with Louis this morning.

"Jealous? But, don't worry, you two still have time to ride a few rides together." he countered.

I was having major déjà vu because this had all happened this morning with Louis and I. I caught on what he was doing so I walked over to Louis.

"No it's fine. I have a new buddy." I smiled, putting my arms around Louis' waist.

"Doesn't this all seem a little...familiar?" Rose asked, recognizing what we were doing.

We just laughed and all walked over to the food area. Niall holding hands with Rose and Harry holding hands with Crystal.

While we were walking, my hand casually touched Louis' and he slowly slid his fingers in between mine.

I looked up at him smiling and getting a big one in return.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry i went on an unexpected trip but I wrote some while i was there! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

We got a text from Zayn and Liam saying they wanted to stay until 6:00 so we spent the rest of the day trying to ride as many rides as we could.

At 5:30 the sun started going down.

"Can we go on a slower ride like the ferris wheel? My head hurts." I complained.

"Sure. I'm a bit dizzy myself." said Louis.

Louis and I got in a seat together. It went pretty high up.

"I didn't realize how high this went." I said, a little scared.

Louis just squeezed my hand in comfort, "Don't worry, love, I'm right here."

"The sunset is beautiful." I said, taking my mind off of how high we were.

"It sure is."

I just realized how worn out I was from walking around all day. I leaned my head on Louis' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I never wanted this to end.

Suddenly, Louis broke the silence, "While we're up here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Go for it." I said, sitting up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go out with me tomorrow or something?" he had a little trouble with his words.

"I'd love to! Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could have a whole day just to ourselves and we could do whatever you wanted. Since tomorrow is the last day before you come back from your 'camping trip'." Louis reminded me.

"Oh...yeah." With all the excitement going on I completely forgot that we were supposed to be camping. I didn't want to go back home.

"I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

He asked me to be his girlfriend! I knew his feelings changed for me but I didn't know he actually liked me enough to want to be my boyfriend.

"Yes, of course. But, I thought you didn't feel that way about me." I reminded him.

"Well, at the time I didn't really but, then, after we kissed, I started feeling something towards you. Something more than just friends." Louis explained.

I leaned over and kissed him and he smiled into the kiss. Then, the ferris wheel moved again and we got off.

We waited for everyone else. Rose was laying on Niall's shoulder when they got back.

When Crystal and Harry got off, we made our way back to the exit.

I pulled both of them to the side and told them about the date and Louis asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Aw! You guys are so cute together!" Crystal squealed.

"So has Harry asked you yet?" Rose asked.

"To be his girlfriend? Not yet but he did ask me if I wanted to see a movie with him tomorrow." Crystal explained.

We walked back over to the guys and we walked back to exit. We said bye to Danielle and Emily, who exchanged numbers with Zayn, and rode back to the hotel talking about our day.

"Liam and I are taking Emily and Danielle on a double date tomorrow." said Zayn.

"Oh that reminds me! Rose, do you want to go on a date tomorrow? I have surprise for you." said Niall.

"Yes! But I hate surprises." complained Rose.

When we got back to hotel, we went straight to bed, too tired to eat although Niall snuck a bag if chips. This time us three girls went to our room and the boys went to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Louis said, kissing my cheek before going to his room.

Rose and Crystal smiled at me while I blushed and went to change.

I was so tired I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to Louis' face in mine. "Time to get up! We have a big day today!"

I looked at the clock and it said 7:00. I glared and very lightly slapped his cheek.

"Ouchy. Now my cheek hurts." he said, acting like it hurt and rubbing his supposedly hurting cheek.

"I am sincerely sorry." I teased.

"I don't believe you. Kiss it and make it better." he demanded, with a pouty look on his face.

"Louis, I barely hit y-" but I was interrupted.

"Kiss it and make it better!" he yelled.

"Ugh, fine. You big cry baby." I said, sitting up and kissing his cheek. Or at least I almost did but at the last second he turned his face towards me so I kissed his lips instead.

"Louis!" I screamed.

"I thought you liked kissing me!" he exclaimed in defense.

"Not when you steal a kiss! Now get out! The only reason I'm letting you live is because we have a date today." I yelled, even though I wasn't really mad.

He smiled and as he walked out I threw a pillow at him but, I missed.

"Missed me!" he yelled, sticking his tongue out before closing the door.

I laughed and got changed. I put on a nice, semi fancy, shirt with jean shorts and sandals. I brushed my hair out decided to wear it natural.

I didn't put on any makeup because I knew it would bother me all day.

I tiptoed to the door because Crystal and Rose were still sleeping. They were lucky they didn't have crazy boyfriends that wake them up at 7:00.

I closed the door and when I turned around, there was no one there.

Suddenly, I felt one arm wrap around my waist and another one over my mouth. Someone whispered in my ear, "If you want to live, don't make any noise. And d- ow! Did you just bite me?" said the person, taking their hand off of my mouth.

I turned around to find Louis holding his finger in pain.

"You bit me! I can't believe you bit me!" Louis exclaimed.

"You had your hand over my mouth and you were acting like some creepy murderer! I wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position! And what was I supposed to do? Politely ask you to let me go? Oh wait I couldn't because you're hand was over my mouth!" I said.

"Well, then. I know never to surprise you again." he said, walking to the elevator.

"You're such a baby." I said, laughing and following him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Louis asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I was expecting to get a little more sleep." I said, still annoyed by the fact that he woke me up at 7:00.

"You know what? You're a bit unappreciative. There are a lot of other girls out there that wouldn't mind me waking them up early to go on an all day date with Louis Tomlinson." said Louis.

"Well, someone's a little full of himself." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, that someone also has a girlfriend who's a little grumpy in the mornings." he replied.

I glared because he was really getting annoying.

He sighed, "And he has a girlfriend that is very forgiving and puts up with me even in the mornings." as he said this, he put his arm around me and looked at me.

"I can't stay mad at you." I said, hugging him.

"How about I buy you breakfast?" Louis suggested as we walked to the lobby.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

**Author's Note: Tada! Two new chapters for my amazayn (see what i did there) readers! I love you all so much and I really want to make this story popular! I might make an account for it on instagram when I'm done. Keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

We walked to Louis' car that was parked in the back.

We picked a small diner and snuck in the back surprising a few of the cooks.

Louis paid the waiter extra so we could get a private area.

When the waitress, who looked about 18 or 19, came to take our order, she paused after we ordered, "Aren't you Louis Tomlinson from One Direction?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm a big fan and I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me sometime or something like that later when my break is over?" she asked, pretending I wasn't even there.

"Um, that's nice of you but I'm not really available right now." said Louis, looking at me.

"Oh I see. Well, if you ever need anything, call me." she winked, writing down her number and handing it to him and walking away.

"Uh hello? I'm not invisible right? You can see me?" I asked, when she left.

"Yes, love. Don't worry. I won't be needing this." he said, ripping up the paper.

A waiter delivered our food. Thank goodness. If that waitress came back I probably would've ended up giving her a black eye or something.

After we finished eating, we drove to the mall and Louis said he'd buy me anything I wanted.

"Louis, you don't have t-" I started but Louis stopped me with a kiss.

When he pulled away he said, "But, I want to."

I smiled and put my hand in his.

We walked around for a few hours but I didn't buy anything. I was just glad to be there with Louis.

"Are you sure you're not going to buy anything?" he asked as we walked out.

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus, what would my mom say if I came back from 'camping' with 5 new outfits?" I explained.

"Okay, fine. Let's go to the park." Louis suggested, as we got in the car. It was 12:00.

"But, I'm hungry." I complained.

"Don't worry. We're going to have a picnic." Louis said, taking a picnic basket out of the back and handing it to me.

"Aw, Louis. You're the best." I said, kissing his cheek as he drove to the park.

"I know." he said, smiling.

I just rolled my eyes. He parked the car at the hotel and we just decided to walk to the park.

We set up the picnic on the other side of the park, by a few trees.

He laid out a blanket he brought and we both sat on it and ate the food that was in the basket.

When we finished, he pulled out his phone.

"I wanted to show you something." he said.

He tapped the screen and a song started playing. I recognized the intro as Look After You by The Fray.

Then, Louis started singing so I guess it was the karaoke version.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_  
_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_  
_My heart has started to separate  
_

I just sat there frozen and mesmerized by his voice

_Oh, oh,_  
_Be my baby_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_And I'll look after you_

Then, I felt a raindrop on my hand. Louis stopped singing and touched his head and looked up. I didn't realize how cloudy it was.

Louis and I packed up the stuff. It started pouring so we ran to the picnic table with an umbrella on it. I set the picnic basket down.

Louis set his phone on the table and tapped the screen again. This time it started playing Moments. It was the actual version and not a karaoke one.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out into the rain.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist.

When it came to his solo, he grabbed my hands and, pressing his forehead to mine, sang, "Hands are silent, voices numb. Try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face."

I smiled with tears in my eyes and kissed him. Suddenly, the tears just poured out of my eyes. This was all so unreal and overwhelming. Even though our faces were already wet from the rain, I could feel warm tears run down his face and collide with mine.

A kiss in the rain. Any girl's dream and it was happening to me now.

We pulled away for lack of air. Finally, Moments ended and More Than This came on.

I just sat there in his arms. Both of our bodies soaked but I didn't care because his body was warm.

After More Than This ended, we walked back over to the picnic table to grab put stuff and walk back to the hotel.

On our way back, my phone buzzed. I could barely make out the name on my wet screen. It was Crystal.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering why she was calling.

"Um, Sam? Harry and I were at the movie theater and, uh, well just be at my house as soon as you can." she said, sounding upset and hanging up before I could reply.

Louis saw the worry and confusion on my face, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to Crystal's house now." I said, quickening my pace.

Louis followed without questions and we practically ran to his car by the hotel and hopped into it, not bothering to change out of my wet clothes.

**Author's Note: Hello! I started posting this story on instagram so PLEASE follow my account 1d_fanfics2010 and shout outs and stuff would really help! I need more people reading this and I love all of you guys! And I'll make a deal. If you find the account and comment on my last chapter posted saying you found the account/story from fanfiction and give me a shout out then ill give you a shout out back! And if you don't have an instagram then ignore this. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

The rain wasn't as heavy anymore and I gave Louis directions to Crystal's house which was only a few houses down from mine.

I ran up to the door and knocked on it. Crystal opened it and she had tears in her eyes.

"W-why are you wet?" she stammered, as Louis came up beside me.

"It doesn't matter. What happened?" I asked.

She opened the door wider to reveal Harry, her parents, Rose's parents, and...my parents. None of them looked happy.

I slowly trudged in. "Mom, Dad, I can explain-"

"No need to. These two told us everything. So, this is what you meant by going camping? And I see you have a new boyfriend and he's what, 20? And he's famous! He's in a band that travels all around the world! What were you thinking?" my mom, started yelling.

"I-I don't-" but I was cut off again.

"First you lie to us, then, you go off and fall in love with some famous guy who's 5 years older than you!" my dad exclaimed.

I just stood there. Tears started blurring my vision.

"It was all my idea! I convinced them to lie to guys and say that it was a camping trip because they knew you guys would never say yes. Don't blame them. Blame me." said Louis, stepping beside me.

"Don't try and carry the blame either. Harry already tried that." said Crystal's dad.

"But, it's true-" Harry started but just then Niall and Rose came through the door, out of breath.

"What's going on?" Niall asked.

We sighed and explained everything to them. Rose was in tears and Niall just stood there.

"And what did you expect to happen when they left to finish their tour? You're 15 and 16! You can't just leave with them!" Rose's mom yelled.

After a few more lectures and arguments, we left except for Crystal's parents, and Crystal, who was saying bye to Harry.

My parents walked me back to the house with Louis following.

"You have 5 minutes." my dad told me, as he and my mom went inside.

I turned to Louis and we just stared at each other silently.

Then, I collapsed into his arms sobbing, "Besides what happened in the last hour, today was the best day of my life." I said between sobs.

Louis held me and rubbed my back in comfort.

"Me too. I'm going to miss you so much." he whispered.

I looked up at him, "Well, I guess I have to go. But, I promise to text you and call you whenever I can."

He just leans down and kisses me.

"Bye. I'll try and see you again before we have to leave, tomorrow." he said.

"Okay. Bye." I whispered and gave him one last hug and he turned and walked to his car.

I couldn't bear to watch so I just went inside and ran up to my room before my parents could talk to me.

I took my wet clothes off and took a long, warm shower. I didn't really do much but cry.

I got out and put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and went straight to bed, crying myself to sleep.

I got up the next morning at 8:00.

I saw a text from Louis that said, _Hey, when you get this, text me and meet me at the picnic table at the park. I have to tell you something important._

I texted him back telling him I'd be there in about 10 minutes.

Their flight left at 5:00 so at least I got to see him again. It was probably to say good bye for good.

I walked downstairs and saw that both my parents had already left for work. I'm glad my mom didn't expect me to go back to work today.

When I got to the park, I found Louis sitting at the table looking down at his hands.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hi." he said, he sounded really depressed.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to your parents yesterday after you went to sleep and we both agreed on something." he explained.

He talked to my parents? While I was asleep?

"We both agreed that I can't be seeing you while I'm on tour. It'd be too hard for both of us." he continued.

"Wait, what? Are you saying we should break up?" I asked, standing up.

"Sam, I-"

"No! Louis you can't! We can work it out! We can do this together!" I exclaimed, my voice getting louder.

Louis stopped me by kissing me. I didn't know if this was our last one or not so I calmed down even though I was freaking out.

"I love you." he said, after pulling away.

"Then, why-"

"I love you so much that I want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt. And in order for that to happen, we have to break up. If you love me you'll understand." he says.

"That's stupid! What hurts me is not being with you." I whispered, tears starting to build.

"Listen, Sam. You have to trust me on this. Maybe when the tour is over I'll come back." he said.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"If you still love me after that." he said. He slowly turned around.

"Wait, Louis! Don't leave me! Please." I whispered the last part.

"Sam, if you love me, you'll let me go. Goodbye." he said, and with tears in his eyes, he slowly turned around and walked away.

"Louis..." I whispered but he kept walking.

I stood there with tears in my eyes watching him walk farther and farther until he disappeared.

The saddest part is, he didn't even look back.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is depressing and you're going to hate me for this but this is the last chapter for tonight. I'll upload the next one tomorrow. I'm sorry to leave you guys on a bad part but I hope you enjoy! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! :) Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

I slowly sat back down on the park bench. I didn't exactly cry because I was still in shock.

Only a few minutes ago, I was dating Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just stayed in my same spot until I saw Crystal and Rose come around with tears in their eyes.

"Did Louis break up with you?" Rose whispered, her voice hoarse.

I just nodded my head.

"Harry b-broke up w-with me and N-Niall broke up with Rose." Crystal stammered.

We all looked at each other and all of it hit me at once. Louis was gone.

I started crying so hard and so did Rose and Crystal.

"H-he didn't even turn around one last time." I said between sobs.

We just sat there crying for about an hour before we all got in Rose's car and went home.

I didn't feel like walking back and Niall told them that they sent our stuff home.

I walked through the door and froze.

I saw my parents sitting there like they were waiting for me.

I just scowled at them and started to my room.

"Sam, wait." my mom called.

"Wait for what? For Louis to come back? For you to ruin my life anymore? Well, both of those can't happen." I said angrily.

"We're so sorry. I think we were too hard on you. So, we're letting you girls go to the airport to say your goodbyes and we even invited the boys back when their tour is over." my mom explained.

"Well, you should've thought of that before Louis left me! I don't want to go and say goodbye again. Louis already made it clear that he doesn't want to see me, anyways." I whispered.

"Sam, we-" but I didn't let them finish.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I ran to my bed and just laid there crying.

I just simply sat in my bed all day, depressed.

I tried listening to music but when I turned my IPod, More Than This started playing. I immediately turned it off and threw my IPod across the room.

At 2:00 there was a knock on my door.

"Sam? It's Crystal and Rose. We're here to go to the airport." said Crystal.

"I'm not going. You two can go without me." I yelled.

Instead of walking away, they opened my door and came and stood in front of me with their arms crossed.

"You are coming with us to the airport whether you like it or not." said Crystal, while Rose grabbed a tissue and started wiping my face.

"Can I at least stay in the car?" I asked.

Rose sighed.

"Fine. But at least brush your hair and wash your face or something." said Crystal.

I slowly got up and trudged to the bathroom. My face was a mess.

I still had my sweatpants on from this morning and I decided to just wear those with a tank top and a sweatshirt.

I just brushed my hair out and left it down. I slipped on some flip flops and trudged downstairs.

Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

I sat in the backseat while we silently rode to the airport.

When we got there, it was 3:00.

"Okay, bye guys. Tell everyone I said bye and good luck on their tour." I said, expecting Rose and Crystal to go in without me.

Instead they came around to the back and opened the car door.

"Oh no. You're coming with us." said Crystal.

"No! You said I could stay here!" I protested.

"That was only to get you to come with us." Rose explained.

I sat there stubbornly. I refused to go in that airport.

Then, Rose and Crystal unexpectedly grabbed me and pulled me out. They each got on one side of me and held my arms down so I couldn't struggle.

I felt like a prisoner. After struggling for a few minutes, I gave up.

They smiled and walked into the airport. There were a bunch of fans but two big men in suits came up to us.

"Are you Sam, Rose, and Crystal?" one asked.

"Yes we are." Rose answered.

"Follow us." the second ordered, and guided us through a crowd of fans.

We got to a big room where they closed the doors so no fans would get in.

"Go down those two hallways and you should find them to your left." one of the men said.

We nodded and we walked down the hallway, Rose and Crystal still holding my arms down.

We came to big doors and pushed them open. There, standing in the huge room were the five boys of One Direction.

They were sitting in chairs waiting for their flight. Danielle and Emily were already here. They looked fine so I'm pretty sure Zayn and Liam didn't break up with them. Emily and Danielle are lucky they have sane parents.

When they heard the doors opened, they turned in our direction.

I froze and, as my eyes made contact with Louis', I spun around and headed out the door.

Unfortunately, Crystal and Rose grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back in.

They dragged me over to everyone else.

When we got there, I demanded, "Let me go!" and yanked free.

They let go immediately and I pulled away so hard that I stumbled over and ran into Louis.

"Uh, sorry." I said in a small voice and backed up.

Everyone started hugging each other and saying bye.

I gave everyone a hug and when I got to Harry he whispered, "You know Louis still loves you."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, staring at the ground. Louis doesn't love me. He doesn't even want me to be his girlfriend.

I tried to avoid Louis but I felt someone gently touch tap my shoulder.

I spun around to find Louis standing there.

"Hey. Can we talk in private?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him as he went around a corner.

"I've been thinking some.." he began.

Maybe he's going to apologize and ask me to be his girlfriend again. Maybe he's going to say he loves me and that he'll never leave me again. I was definitely wrong.

"Well, I was thinking that we should just forget everything that's happened between us since the day we met. We should just pretend you were just another fan I met at a meet and greet. I think it'll be easier for both of us." he explained.

I couldn't believe it. He just made everything ten times worse.

I had to bite my lip to hold back tears. I just nodded

"I guess this is really goodbye. For a long time and maybe even forever." he said.

"Yep. This is it." I whispered.

"I wanted to give you this." he said, taking the beanie off of his head and putting it on mine.

"So, you won't forget me completely." he said, smiling.

I didn't have anything to give him so I just gave him a hug. Our last hug. We just sat there for a few minutes.

When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes.

"Goodbye, Sam." he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and as he did, I felt a tear escape and slide down my cheek.

He looked at me one last time and smiled. I forced one last smile at him as I watched him walk back to everyone else.

I leaned my back against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground. I took the beanie off and clutched it to my chest and just sat there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

Then, Crystal and Rose came to me and I could tell they had been crying.

"They're gone." Rose whispered.

I nodded and we walked over to the window and saw their plane slowly start.

As it lifted off, I pressed my hand against the cool glass of the airport window and the words barely escaped my lips.

"Goodbye, Louis."

**Author's Note: Yay! That was the last chapter but there's also an epilogue. Thank you guys sooo much for supporting me through this. I don't know if I'll make a sequel or not but I will post an epilogue :**)


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: (a few weeks and tour is over)

It was the beginning of July and life was pretty much back to normal. Almost like we had never met One Direction.

I was still working at the farmers market with Crystal and we also decided to hire Rose. My mom was trying to make me forget about the whole One Direction thing but it's hard seeing them everywhere I went. Shirts, posters, on the radio, TV, and signs.

Louis never called or texted but I still kept his number although I don't think he still has mine.

The tour was over so they should be heading back to Europe now.

I was standing at the cash register with Crystal and Rose when a customer who was checking out had a One Direction shirt on.

After she left, I turned to Crystal and Rose who had tears in their eyes.

"I know it's hard. But, we can get through it together." I said, trying to comfort them.

"They've probably already forgotten about us. We were just some girls they met and had a good time with. We're just a small memory." said Crystal.

"I should've known it was too good to be true. With the millions of other girls out there, why would they pick us?" Rose asked.

Finally, we couldn't hold it in anymore. We all started crying and we hugged each other in comfort. We just sat there for a minute until I pulled away.

"Are we that pathetic? Are we going to cry over some boys that don't deserve us? We shouldn't let them ruin our lives. Let's try and enjoy the rest of our summer. Now, I'm going to clean up in the bathroom and wipe all these tears off." I said.

They nodded and we all walked off in separate directions.

After I came out, I walked over to a box of peaches and started laying them out.

"Excuse me, can you please show me where the carrots are?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to answer but froze. Louis was standing there.

"It's my first time here and I just got done with a tour so I thought I'd stop by this little market." he continued, smiling.

"Louis!" I yelled and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over.

We just sat there, embracing.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

He rubbed my back in comfort, "I missed you, too, babe. I never stopped thinking about you."

"But, I thought you didn't even want to be with me. And that we should just forget each other." I said, confused.

"I did want to be with you. Every second of every day. Leaving you was the stupidest mistake of my entire life. I can never forget you." he explained.

"I feel the same way. I thought you forgot about me."

"Never." he said.

I looked up as he leaned down and our lips touched. We stood there for about a minute just taking it all in.

It became too overwhelming. The tears started sliding down my cheeks again.

Louis pulled away with a worried look on his face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping the tears off with his hand.

"They're happy tears. I missed you so much. It just seems too good to be true." I said, laughing.

He just put his arm around me and we walked back over to the cash register where I saw Niall with Rose in his arms and Crystal and Harry were off to the side, kissing.

"We have a question for you guys. Do you want to spend the rest of the summer with us in Europe?" Niall asked when everyone got together.

"Sure! That sounds great but what about our parents?" I asked.

"We called ahead of time and they already said yes." Harry explained, smiling.

"Yes!" Crystal yelled and we all hugged each other again.

Louis pulled me to the side.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said, staring at me.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked, curiously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I though you'd never ask." I replied, kissing him.

When I pulled apart our foreheads were still touching. I smiled and said the 6 words I've been dying to say.

"I love you, Louis William Tomlinson."

**Author's Note: THE END. Thank you to ALL of my WONDERFUL readers! I love you all soooooo much! I plan to write a sequel or a second one or maybe even a new one but either way, there will be more! I love you guys (I know I've already said it) but ya...so BYE!:**)


End file.
